the princess and her redhead prince
by sydneysages
Summary: Because Amelie's the princess and Sam is her one and only prince. Series of drabbles for the pairing Samelie. R&R
1. Vice

_A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**1**__**st**__** November 2011  
><strong>__vice  
>extras: scoundrel, pity, glass, cloud, bell jar<em>

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

He's the scoundrel who stole her heart, the one who made her be so utterly reliant upon someone when she's always been independent. It's not like she's ever needed anyone before – she's _Amelie_, the strongest woman on the planet – but here she is, unable to stop herself thinking about him.

Sam Glass: the man who's her vice; the man who has her feeling as if she's up in the clouds whenever she sees his _ohsoperfect_ smile behind her eyelids.

He makes her feel human again, someone with flaws and a lack of control over her own life – she can't do anything without him. He's her nicotine to a smoker, something that she doesn't think she can survive without.

And whenever she can see his redhead around the town she owns, she feels almost complete. Because she's only going to be complete when she feels his fingers slipping inbetween her own.

Because she's the princess and he's her redheaded prince.

And that's all that matters.

_~x~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	2. Blush

_A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**2**__**nd**__** November 2011  
><strong>__blush  
>extras: apple, glitter, forget me not, cycle, bruise<em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

The blush on the flowers he leaves on her front doorstep is perfect – they're just into full bloom, a hint of colour perhaps able to be drawn out further from them, and he knows that she'll love them.

It's a never ending cycle of him coming here and _hoping_ that this shall be the day that she calls him back, that she thanks him for the flowers.

She never does.

And all he can do is whisper into the roses one day, "forget me," and the next, "forget me not."

And he's going to do this until she's his again.

_~x~_

* * *

><p><em>Hit exactly 100 words in it.<em>

_Don't__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	3. Already Taken

_A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**3**__**rd**__** November 2011  
><strong>__already taken  
>extras: burn, vague, silver lining, "don't you dare," blink<em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

He's in her arms and he's dying, leaving her behind in this world…alone. He's going to leave her solitary, defenceless and vulnerable without the man she's grown to _need_.

There's nothing that could be made good from this situation, no 'silver lining', simply the dull, painful burn of the knowledge that she's soon going to lose him.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me," she mutters into his ear, trying to make him understand how much she _craves_ him, how much she cannot bear to live without him in the world with her.

His eyes go vague as he blinks once, then again, before his eyes close…and the tears drip down her face because _he's going to leave her_. And she can't accept that.

But the angels have already taken him from her.

And she's alone.

_~x~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	4. Midnight

_A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**4**__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__midnight  
>extras: berries, poison, black, crystalline, bane<em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

Midnight is the time.

Underground is the place.

Poison is the exchange.

Her eyes lock into Sam's as they stand by Myrnin, the three of them being the bearers of the destruction of Bishop – one of them shall be the one who succeeds in removing Bishop from power.

She only hopes it isn't him. Every fibre of her being demands that it be _anyone_ but him; she cares not if she dies, if Claire dies, if _any_ of their side dies so long as the life in Samuel is not lost.

And yet she allows him to take the black berries, the ones Myrnin assures them shall weaken Bishop to the point where he can be captured, simply because he asked her – and how can she refuse _Sam_ his desire, when she has forced him from her for so many years?

She cannot.

And as they stand together, tipping the berries into their mouths, their fingers interlock with one another, a silent statement of their undeniable, requited love.

And, for the first time, she begins to wonder if there's a chance for them both to survive.

~x~

* * *

><p><em>How bittersweet &amp; so upsetting. :'( <em>

_Don't__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	5. Jar Of Hearts

_!A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**5**__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__jar of hearts  
>extras: used, destruct, fire, ash, simmer<em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

He feels used as he stands on the sidelines, watching as the simmering anger running through her veins is evident to all who can see.

Or maybe just to him.

She's the one with all the power in the situation, the one who has the power to order the destruction of the town, to send it down into piles of ash, to bury their love beneath the ruins of Morganville.

But, even with Bishop here, he knows she won't.

She turns to him and, for a minute, he feels her eyes locking on him tightly, watches as she gleams so brightly in his eyes.

And as she gives him the one second she does before she's off continuing her rescue of Morganville, he feels his heart sliding into her jar of hearts forever.

Because she's Amelie and _everyone_ loves her.

But he's the only one she loves back.

The only requited love.

~x~

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	6. Dizzy

_!A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**6**__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__dizzy  
>extras: hangover, fizzy, cloudy, drown, haze<em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

She makes him dizzy, makes him feel faint whenever she's around because of the emotions she invokes in him. He can't think of anything _but_ Amelie whenever she's around – can't think of anything but her when she's not around either, but that's not the point.

He feels as if he's drowning when she's around, unable to breathe as he waits for her to recognise him, to acknowledge the love they have.

Their eyes lock and, for the briefest of moments, she brings him out of his state of doom, makes him realise that he knows she continues to love him – and she always will do.

And then she looks away.

The fall is so much worse than he expects – and he expects it every time – and takes him to a deeper, cloudier, hazier place than before, where he can no longer see why he bothers to fight for someone who obviously doesn't care about him.

It's almost enough to make him give her up.

Almost.

~x~

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert/read without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	7. Dream

_!A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**6**__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__dream  
>extras: smile, blush, fairy dust, starlight, sleepy<em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

They share the same dream every night without realising, the same dream where they walk towards one another and smile softly, walk towards one another and take hands, simply able to be beside one another.

It's almost a ritual that they have the dream every night; it's the thing that reminds them, as they become sleepy, that there is the other half of their soul out there, just waiting for them to come back to them.

As she dreams, she can't help but smile time and time again because she knows that having this dream is the epitome of her life.

If it ever stops, she knows then it's time to worry.

~x~

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	8. Newspaper

_!A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**8**__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__newspapers  
>extras: yellowed, ink, joy, escapism, gloss, glaring<em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

Her hands shake as she holds the newspaper in her hands, the yellowed paper making te it seem older than it actually is, the ink beginning to fade away in parts. Perhaps she has read it too much, she laments, as she flicks straight through to the page that she always finds.

The death notification for Sam Glass…and the mention that he had turned into a vampire.

It's a reminder of the joy she felt that day, the unmistakable delight she felt as she held his body in her arms.

And also a reminder of the glaring mistake she made the day after.

Yet the reminder is of 19th September 1953 – and not the day after. It's a chance for her to escape the pain his _true _death has brought her every day of the past three months since it occurred.

And she knows that she always has an escape from life to the memory of this day, the day that was the epitome of her happiness. Yes, forever she can remember the day she held Sam Glass in her arms and promised she would always be there for him.

And, for these few flickering seconds when she imagines she is back there, she can pretend she knows that they'll be _together_ forever.

And not just together in their hearts.

~x~

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	9. Bouquet

_!A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**9**__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__bouquet  
>extras: fragrant, vivid, daisy, mountains, beauty aesthetics. <em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

She clutches the bouquet of roses in her hand as she walks down the aisle towards Sam Glass, the man she loves.

It's an illicit act, one that's the epitome of forbidden love: because how many marriages occur in the dead of night with no extra guests normally?

Nerves threaten to consume her until her eyes lock within the vivid sapphire colour of Sam's and she truly cannot say she's seen anyone more beautiful than he is.

Her hand slips into his, cream upon cream, and the feeling of his skin upon her own soothes her nerves, reminding her why she wants to marry him.

It's because she loves him.

And love is all that matters.

~x~

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	10. Samelie

_A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_**10**__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__snowflakes  
>extras: "walking in a winter wonderland", tongue, cold, fluff, cocoa, falling. <em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

The snowflakes fall through the air, obscuring the darkness ahead as she walks up towards the graveyard slowly, her usual ritual on an evening.

The snow begins to settle in her hair as she moves, almost unnoticeable against her platinum blonde hair, yet she doesn't mind because they remind her of _him_.

_He_ was like a snowflake, she decides; he was beautiful, captivating, enchanting – he brought about images of peace and a feeling of contentment. He was carefree and wild, able to move as he wished through life.

Yet he didn't: he gravitated towards her and settled within her almost unnoticed…until he was suddenly gone, leaving her.

The fluffiness in the air of pure beauty draws him closer to her and she can almost imagine his laugh as he would walk through the snow.

And then it's gone because she can see his grave in front of her, emerging from the snowshield…and she's sure that this is where her future lies, with him.

But the snowflakes are a nice distraction, are they not?

(She nods her head to her unspoken question, tears dripping down her face.)

~x~

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_Will update again shortly._

_Vicky xx_


	11. Magnanimous

_A series of Samelie drabbles, from the prompts on RoseScorpius Fans Forum in the HP realm._

_But I nabbed them for here._

_This is the last one for the current time for Samelie, as I'm going to do up until the 1__st__ December (lots of catching up to do) for other, random pairings._

* * *

><p><em><strong>11<strong>__**th**__** November 2011  
><strong>__magnanimous__  
>extras: eleventh hour, sacrifice, Friday, courage, truth <em>

* * *

><p><em>~x~<em>

It was only at the eleventh hour that she agreed to allow Sam to join Myrnin and herself taking the poison; it was only because of the absolute control he had over her that he was able to persuade _Amelie_ to change her mind…and that is a feat in itself.

Tears drip down her face as she recognises the courage dear Samuel Glass had; he stood up against her Father for _her_; he died for her, became a sacrifice to ensure that she didn't die.

The most fateful Friday of her life shall never be forgotten, never dimmed in her memory.

Her fingertips run softly over his cheeks as she stands over his unmoving body, the body already prepared to be lowered into the grave outside forever. She can never be magnanimous towards her Father, not because of the horrors he has committed in their joint past, but because of the loss here.

The loss of the most beautiful, pure man in the world.

And she knows that that is the truth without a shadow of a doubt.

~x~

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't<span>__ fav/alert without reviewing please & thanks._

_I'll be back in a week or two, when I've caught up and gotten the others dates done!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
